Distributed ledger systems (DLSs), which can also be referred to as consensus networks, and/or blockchain networks, enable participating entities to securely, and immutably store data. DLSs are commonly referred to as blockchain networks without referencing any particular user case (e.g., crypto-currencies). Example types of blockchain networks can include public blockchain networks, private blockchain networks, and consortium blockchain networks. A public blockchain network is open for all entities to use the DLS, and participate in the consensus process. A private blockchain network is provided for particular entity, which centrally controls read and write permissions. A consortium blockchain network is provided for a select group of entities, which control the consensus process, and includes an access control layer.
One common issue in blockchain networks is privacy protection, due to the inherent openness of the blockchain itself. Entries in a conventional blockchain are available for inspection by all participants in the blockchain network, which can present issues when the transactions managed in a blockchain network contain sensitive information.